Surprise Visit
by DearYouFromMe
Summary: Ash comes home for the holidays during his journey in Kalos, but he doesn't expect someone to be waiting for him. Will this surprise visitor open up his heart and teach him how to love? Contains Pokeshipping. This is my first story, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You better make it up to me!

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to my first story. My name is DearYouFromMe, or DYFM for short. I wanted to write some cute pokeshipping for this holiday break, so here it is. Enjoy!**

 **Italics such as** _ **"this"**_ **indicates thoughts.**

 **14/12/15: Edited basic formatting**

* * *

Ash panted slightly, walking up the snow-covered hill that would take him to his childhood home of Pallet Town.

"We're almost here buddy!" he said, with a big grin upon his youthful face.

"Pika-Pi!" his partner agreed. They quickly raced to the top of the hill and surveyed the quaint town below.

"Let's go!" With that, the pair raced home.

 **In Pallet.**

Ash and Pikachu ran through the town, taking care to not slip on the light layer of snow beneath their feet. Arriving at their destination, Ash knocked on the door hurriedly.

"Ash! Pikachu!" his mother cried before pulling him in to a hug.

"Hey mom! I missed you loads." he greeted her, accepting her hug.

"I missed you too, my baby boy. Now come inside, it's cold out there!"

Ash quickly stepped inside the warm home, to both his and Pikachu's relief. He took off his jacket and shoes, putting them away so it wouldn't make a mess before he made his way to one of his most favourite rooms in the house, the kitchen.

"How have you been? It's been a while since you called, you know." Delia said while taking some food out of the oven for her son.

"It's been great, mom! The Kalos region is so pretty, and there are a bunch of cool new pokemon there too! I've been working hard with Pikachu and my new pokemon. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are all really cool too!" he rambled enthusiastically.

"That's great, honey!" she smiled at him. "Next time you talk to them, be sure to say thank you from me for watching over my baby boy."

"Mom! You're embarrassing!"

"That's my job, Ash. Speaking of friends, you've got a surprise visitor upstairs. Go visit her while I let this cool down just right. Pikachu can stay down here." she said, turning away to take care of the dish.

Pikachu left his trainer's shoulder, but Ash looked up in surprise. It wasn't every day he got a surprise visitor!

"Okay mom! I'll be back quickly, you know how much I've missed your cooking!"

 **Upstairs.**

 _"I wonder who it could be"_ he thought while making his way upstairs. _'It could be Brock..but mom said it was a 'she.' Maybe it's Misty..."_

The teen walked up the stairs, his curiosity growing with every step. He eventually reached the upper level, noticing that his door was slightly ajar. Looking inside, he saw a girl with bright orange hair sitting on the bed, facing away from the door.

"Misty! What are you doing here?" he said excitedly, happy to see his long-time friend.

Still facing away from him, she said: "Do you know how long it's been, Ash? It's been at least 2 years since I last saw you, but I've barely gotten any calls!"

 _"Oh shit, I'm screwed."_ he thought.

"No messages, no letters, no nothing!" she continued, finally turning around to face the shocked boy.

"What if you got hurt? Do you know how worried I've been? I know you, Ash Ketchum! You get in those stupid adventures all the time! I know you get busy, but you could have at least called once! Ugh!" In her rage, she didn't notice Ash slowly coming closer.

"Well, Misty, I've really been wor-" he began with hesitation.

"Shut it, Ketchum!" she snarled, anger evident on her face. "I don't want any stupid excuses. I've missed you, but you expect me to forgive you after almost 2 years of virtually no communication? As if!"

Ash gulped in a combination of fear and nervousness. He was really in for it now.

"I don't want excuses! You messed up really bad this time! You're really lucky I left my mallet back at the gym, because if I didn't, you would be in so much pain right now! Ugh, I can't believe that you of all people are one of my closest friends when you treat me like this! How coul-"

Misty's rant was interrupted when she felt Ash's arms wrap around her body.

"I'm sorry Misty. You're right, I really messed up this time." he murmured, his lips close to her ear.

"Ash, I-" Misty sputtered, shocked. _"Where did this come from?"_

"I know I haven't been a good friend to you, Mist. I'm sorry that I haven't called or tried to talk to you much, and it's all my fault. You know that I value my friendships more than anything else, but I know it doesn't seem like I did this time. You have every right to be mad at me."

"Wow, Ash..." she said. "You've really grown up in those 2 years, I guess."

They both chuckled lightly at this, before he responded: "I guess I have. Hey, I have a good way to show you how I've grown up! I'll make it up to you Misty, I promise!"

"Hmm...I think that makes sense. It's weird to hear coming from you though." She said, mockingly.

Ash laughed lightly. "I'll let that one slide this time."

"Good boy."

"So Misty, do you have anything that you want me to do for you?"

"Not really...how about you surprise me with this one?" she wondered.

"Sure thing Mist! Just let me think of something.." he said.

 _"Get yourself together, Ash! What do girls like? Clothes? No, Misty has never seemed like the type of girl to want clothes. Maybe food would be good, I guess. As long as I can make it up to her, I'm happy!"_

"Want to go a restaurant with me, then? It'll be on me." he asked.

"Wow Ash, I didn't know you would ask me on a date." she said sarcastically.

"No, no! It's not like that Misty!" he exclaimed, blushing red.

"I know, you idiot, I'm just joking around! Going to a restaurant without having to pay sounds good."

They were so caught up in their previous conversation that they finally realized their arms were still wrapped around each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry Misty!" Ash said, moving his arms to remove himself from the hug.

"Ash, calm down! We're friends, after all. Besides, I kinda like it.." she muttered, blushing.

Accepting her wishes, Ash quickly put his arms around her body once more, bringing her closer. The beating of their hearts were in sync, but neither of them had realized it yet.

 **Afterwards.**

"So, Misty." Delia said, as soon as Ash left the room to freshen up. "How did it go?"

"Oh...well. He kinda...asked me out." she shyly said, blushing.

"Kind of?" Delia wondered.

"He didn't really mean it like that..." Misty trailed off.

"Oh that boy has always been naive. Just give him time, Misty."

"You're right...thanks Mrs. Ketchum."

"Call me Delia! Besides, the way this is turning out, you'll be calling me Mom instead."

"Delia!" Misty exclaimed, blushing. "It's not going to turn out like that!"

Deep down, she kind of wanted it to turn out that way.

* * *

 **This concludes chapter one! I hope you enjoyed reading. I have a couple more chapters planned for this small series, including Christmas and New Years chapters. However, this story won't be too long, less than 6 chapters for sure. If you guys enjoy this enough, I might make a couple one-shot/spinoff chapters for this story. I would be happy to answer reviews, so send them over.**

 **Thanks again for reading! Be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Date Night!

 **Hello, and welcome back to Chapter 2 of Surprise Visit. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, because we're now going in to some deeper pokeshipping. Now, on with the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Italics such as** _ **"this"**_ **indicates thoughts.**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through a small crack in Ash's blinds, shining light upon the teen's sleeping face. He turned over, still wanting to get some more sleep. Eventually, he gave up and slowly started to rise from his bed while rubbing his tired eyes. He stretched, taking care to not overexert himself so early in the morning. Ash reached over the bed, shaking Pikachu's small and yellow form. After a couple shakes, the mouse woke up, stretching just like his trainer. Pikachu looked up at Ash and lightly shocked him as revenge for waking him from his slumber.

"I guess I deserved that..." Ash said sheepishly, recovering from the effects of Pikachu's electricity. His companion nodded, but quickly made his way to his proper place on his trainer's shoulder. Together, the two made their way downstairs where a lovely aroma was wafting about. Ash quickly raced to the kitchen with Pikachu in tow, and they were greeting by a lovely scene. There was a plate stacked with pancakes and dripping with syrup, while a bowl full of Pokechow and some ketchup was set aside for Pikachu. Delia and Misty sat at the table with clean plates in front of them.

"Good morning Ash!" his mother greeted him as he arrived at the table. The boy quickly returned the greeting before setting his sights on the heavenly breakfast before him. Before Misty's and Delia's eyes, Ash and the little mouse devoured the food like it was a matter of life or death. Not so long after, both the boy and his pokemon sat back and sighed in content. The previously full plates were now empty and clean.

"I guess even after 2 years, things don't change." Misty remarked with a chuckle. Ash glared at her for a second, before laughing along with her. Unknown to the both of them, Delia smiled, knowing that no matter what happened between the two, they were still good friends.

"So Ash..." Misty started. "Are we going to go out for lunch or for dinner?" Ash looked in confusing before remembering the events of the past day. Awkwardly, he responded:

"Um...I think that...we should go out for dinner."

"Ok! That gives me time to go out for some shopping later on today." Misty said back, cheerfully. Ash froze, knowing well what the word shopping meant.

Misty laughed at his goofy expression and said "Don't worry, you idiot. I won't take you with me, you can just stay here and catch up with your mom because I know that you missed her." Ash was relieved, he didn't want to go shopping anyway. Besides, Misty was right. He did want to catch up with his mother.

"Anyway, I'll be upstairs in the guest bedroom if you need to talk to me for some reason, Ash. Delia has been kind enough to let me use it for the past couple of days." Misty stated, before heading upstairs.

"So Ash, how has Kalos been? I want to hear all about your adventures in this new region!" his mother exclaimed. Ash smiled. He had really missed spending time with his mom.

 **With Misty.**

 _"I need to find something to wear, I need to find something to wear."_ Misty thought as she rummaged through the clothes that she had brought along with her. While she did bring nice clothes to wear to the Christmas party that Delia was planning, she wanted to impress Ash. She wanted him to see that she wasn't just a tomboy with a raging temper. She wanted him to see her as something more...something more than a friend. While she knew that she could do that without fancy clothing or expensive dates, it was also a lot more fun doing it this way. Besides, nobody can turn down free food.

 _"Oh god there is nothing good here at all!"_ Misty threw her hands in the air, frustrated. While she may not be as fashionable or preppy as her sisters back at the gym, she still just wanted to look nice. She ran her fingers though her hair as an attempt to calm herself down. She eventually lied down on the simple looking bed and stared at the ceiling.

 _"I'm really glad that he chose to go out later."_ Sighing once more, Misty pulled on her sweater and her jacket, ready to go out and buy new clothing.

 **With Ash.**

Ash returned to his room after a long talk with his mom. During his time away in Kalos, he hadn't gotten the chance to call her very often. Therefore, he was glad to have a nice and long conversation with his mother. He smiled, recalling the conversation he had just minutes before. Ash had released his pokemon out in the yard, introducing his mother to his new team. His mother had greeted his new friends warmly, earning the trust of Frogadier, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, and even little Noivern. After his mom greeted them, she and Ash went back inside to talk about his adventures while Pikachu stayed outside to play with his friends. He talked about meeting Clemont and Bonnie and how the brother and sister pair had always been with him to support him during his battles. Delia wasn't really surprised that Ash had made friends with a gym leader since he had before. He then told her about Serena, and how she wanted to become a Pokemon Performer with her partner, Braixen. She was really interested in Pokemon Performing and was happy that Serena had found a dream to work for. After discussing what Delia had been up to lately as well, Ash had returned to his room.

Ash smiled once more, but it quickly turned to a frown of concentration as he remember that he had a date tonight. Well, it wasn't much of a date to him. He simply wanted to hang out with a friend, but was unsure of where to take Misty. While Ash was a good pokemon battler, he wasn't great in the romance department. He wracked his brain thinking of good places to go and things to wear, but couldn't come up with anything. _"What should I do? I have no idea at all. Maybe I should talk to someone about all of this...maybe I should go visit Gary at the lab. He's always been a smooth talker."_

 **At the lab.**

"Hey Ash!" Tracey greeted him excitedly. "It's been a while since I've seen you. The professor is out right now, but how's it been going?" Ash flashed a quick smile at his friend. It had been a long while.

"It's been going good Tracey! I'll catch up with you later, but do you know where Gary is? I need to talk with him."

"That's good. Gary's in his office right now, I believe." Tracey said.

"That's great! Thanks again, Tracey." Ash responded, taking off to find his rival.

Ash knocked before entering Gary's office. He saw Gary sitting behind a nice looking desk, reading what he assumed to be reports.

"Oh, hey Ash." Gary greeted him, looking up from his papers. "How have you been doing?"

"Pretty good! Actually, I need to talk to you about something." Ash said, before taking a seat in front of Gary. The other teen looked up in surprise before putting away his work.

"So, who is it?"

"What, what?!" Ash exclaimed, shocked.

"I mean, who is it? I know that you usually wouldn't be so serious unless it was a girl or something." Gary chuckled.

"Oh..." Ash said, sheepishly. "Well...it's...it's Misty." Hearing the girl's name, Gary's eyebrows rose up in shock. He didn't expect the usual hopeless boy to have it in him.

"I'm shocked, man! Congrats!"

"It's not like that!" Ash said, as he waved his hands in denial. "I'm just taking her out to dinner to make up for being a bad friend."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you want to call it, it's a date. And since you're you, I know you need help." Gary stated mockingly.

"Hey!" Ash complained.

"I'm just joking! I know you need advice, so I, the Master Romancer, will give them to you." Ash snickered at this, but Gary continued. "So, Ashy-boy, remember that the most important thing about a date is to make sure that your date has fun. Your fun matters too, but it's in Misty's best interests to take care of yours. As the woman, she is the most important person on this date, so treat her with respect. Don't eat like a slob."

Ash was overwhelmed, not knowing that a date was so much work. Gary continued his rant, saying: "Make sure you act like a gentleman. Pay for the meal! If she asks for anything, give it to her. Compliment her too, but not too much. Pay attention to her. Dress well. If she wants anything afterwards...well I'll let you figure those out for yourself." Gary smirked, finishing. Ash sat there, his brain trying to process all the information that Gary had given him.

"You got that?"

"Yeah...I think I do." Ash stuttered.

"Don't worry, I know that seems like a lot to take in, but remember to be yourself. Just...a more polite version of yourself. I know that's hard, but it doesn't hurt to make a good impression." Gary said seriously.

"Thanks Gare-bear." Ash said.

"No problem Ashy-boy." Gary responded, knowing that his thanks was genuine. "Now, you should start heading home and getting ready for your date tonight." Ash looked at his watch and suddenly got up, knowing that he couldn't be late.

"See ya later Gary!" he cried before leaving the lab.

 _"I need to look my best!"_ Ash thought.

 **At home.**

Ash sat in his room, nervous. While he was dressed in some of his nice clothing, he couldn't throw off his anxiety over the upcoming date. His breathing was slightly heavy, and he could feel sweat in his palms. Pikachu looked over at his partner, concerned. Ash usually wasn't like this. The little mouse went over to him and crawled up on his shoulder, distracting the worried teen from his thoughts.

"Pi Pikachu!" he cried, hoping to get his trainer back to normal.

"I know buddy, you're right. I'm just...very nervous. What if I do something bad?" Ash murmured while absentmindedly scratching Pikachu beneath his ears. Despite how good the scratching felt, Pikachu pulled away look into the teen's eyes.

"Pika-pi! Pikachu chu pi. Kachu." The mouse said in a motivational way. Ash sighed, before smiling slightly.

"You're right! Despite what happens tonight, Misty will always be my number one friend. Besides you of course!" Pikachu let out a cry of happiness, glad to see that his buddy was feeling better again.

"Now you stay here and keep mom company, ok?" Ash said. Pikachu nodded in return before the boy left to go find Misty.

Ash knocked at the door to the guest bedroom before he heard Misty's voice say:

"I'll be out in a second!" Ash waited less than a minute before he heard the door open.

"Sorry if I made you wait." Misty said as she stepped outside her room, shutting the door behind her. However, Ash had not heard a word she just said. Instead, his mind was focused on Misty. She was wearing a nice cerulean blue shirt, covered by a white cardigan. Her legs were covered in dark skinny jeans and her feet were adorned by black flats. Misty's hair, usually up in a side ponytail and nothing more, was instead let down in waves of orange. Her lips were curved in to a lovely smiled, while her blue eyes sparkled more than the Christmas lights outside.

"Ash? Are you ok?" she inquired at his lack of greeting. He usually was a lot more talkative than this.

"Uh...M-Misty..." came his garbled reply.

"Yes?" she asked, her temper starting to rise. Ash quickly realized that he could be in big trouble, so he said:

"Y-you just look really pretty right now, Misty." Misty blushed red before turning away quickly to hide her wide smile.

"I didn't expect that from you, Ash. Nice save." she responded before heading downstairs.

"Wow, Misty, you look stunning!" Delia exclaimed as the younger girl came in to sight. Misty smiled in thanks before Delia got a look at her son.

"And Ash, you look dashing! My little boy is all grown up now, going on a date!" she squealed. Ash quickly blushed before turning to scratch his head in embarrassment. Misty blushed too, but a smile was still present on her face.

"Anyway, we'll be leaving now mom!" Ash said hurriedly as he tried to save himself from further embarrassment. "See ya!" He grabbed Misty's hand, and the two of them were out the door.

Pallet Town was alright dark, but the streets were lit up by the Christmas decorations outside of the Ketchum residence. The moon was high in the air and snow was falling ever so lightly. The two teens quickly left the house and started walking along the street towards their destination. Finally, Misty realized that they were still holding hands. She blushed, and quickly let go of Ash's. The two of them sneaked a glance at each other before turning away, shades of pink upon their cheeks. To get rid of the small awkwardness between the two, Misty tried to initiate a conversation.

"So Ash, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" the boy said cheekily. "Come on, let's hurry up!" He gripped her hand once more before pulling her to their destination.

 **At the restaurant.**

The pair soon arrived at the restaurant, its lights glowing warmly in the dark night.

"You're taking me to Pikachu's Pizzeria?!" Misty exclaimed, surprised at Ash's choice of location. Pikachu's Pizzeria was well known throughout the Kanto region as being one of the best places for pizza.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ash asked with hesitation.

"No, of course not! I'm just surprised, that's all. Let's go!" With that, the two made their way to the restaurant.

"Hi, I have a reservation for Ash." The boy told a server.

"For two?" Okay, just follow me." Misty and Ash followed the server to a table near the back of the restaurant, where not many people were. Misty was particularly surprised and glad that Ash had gotten a reservation at such a well known place. Perhaps most people had reserved spots for Christmas Eve. She was also impressed by his choice of restaurant. It was nice enough to be good for a date, yet still was fun and lighthearted, just like Ash.

"You like it?" Ash asked her, a smile playing on his face.

"I like your taste." Misty responded with her usual attitude. Ash's smile only grew wider at this, happy to know that his choice was a good one. The waiter came by shortly, and Ash and Misty placed orders for their respective pizzas.

"I know that we haven't had time to really catch up, so how have you been doing?" Ash asked. Misty smiled, glad that he was paying attention to how he was doing, but quickly responded with her usual spunk.

"That's your fault, but I'll forgive you this time since you brought me to a nice place. I've been good at Cerulean. I'm one of the best gym leaders in the league now." She smirked, feeling pride in her accomplishments.

"That's great, Mist! I'm really proud of you." he responded, genuinely.

 _"Wow, he's being really polite. This is unusual, coming from him. But...I kinda like it"_ Misty thought. "Thanks, Ash. How is journeying treating you?"

"Oh it's been great as usual!" He smiled, remembering his travels. "It's not the same without you or Brock, but I'm still having fun. Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena have been awesome companions so far. They don't top you guys though, so don't worry!" Misty blushed at hearing his kind words.

Just then, their waiter brought their meals over. Ash and Misty took their respective pizzas and looked at them hungrily. However, instead of digging in and shoving food down his mouth like he usually would, Ash picked up his fork and knife and slowly began cutting his pizza in to manageable sizes.

"Woah, Ash Ketchum actually taking his time?" Misty remarked, surprised at his behavior. "Maybe those 2 years did change you after all." she added, mockingly. After taking his time to chew _and_ swallow, Ash responded:

"Nah, I didn't really change. I'm just trying to impress you." Ash smiled confidently.

"Well, it's kind of working." Misty blushed, looking away. Seeing this, Ash blushed as well, happy that his behavior was impressing her.

The rest of the meal passed with the two of them making light conversation and catching up. Both of them were glad that they finally got the chance to talk to an old friend again. During this, Ash did his best to follow Gary's advice. Misty was very shocked that the naive, loud boy could act like such a gentleman. Obviously, it wasn't perfect, but it was clear that Ash was trying to treat her well.

"Thank you, Ash." Misty said as she put away her empty plate.

"It's no problem Misty.' Ash smiled, his plate was already cleared a long time ago. "This is for you, after all." At this, Misty smiled, knowing that the boy really had felt guilty for being a bad friend.

 _"No matter what, Ash cares about his friends and I am so glad to be called one of his best friends. To be honest, I can't believe this date went smoothly. I should say thank you properly later."_

Ash also paid the bill, much to Misty's surprise. She had expected to pay for at least her portion, but he had insisted that it was unnecessary. Shocked at his kindness and politeness once more, she had complied.

The two of them left the restaurant in high spirits. Their "date" had been a success to the both of them. Misty had a wonderful time and Ash had made it up to her. They walked back to the Ketchum residence, laughter filling the winter air. Snow was still falling softly and streetlamps illuminated the path. The two teens were laughing and discussing the funniest parts of their adventures together, like Viridan Forest and all of Brock's antics. In no time, the pair soon arrived at Ash's house. They walked in, taking off their jackets and shoes, leaving them to dry.

As the two prepared to head to their respective rooms, Misty stopped Ash before pulling him in to a hug.

"M-Misty?" he said, surprised at her actions.

"Thanks for tonight Ash. I didn't expect you to be such a gentleman when you're usually such a slob." The two of them laughed gently before she continued. "I know you might think I'm joking because I usually tease you about stuff like this, but I'm not." She paused, feeling unsure of what she should say next. To Ash, it looked like she was holding something back.

"Something wrong, Misty?" he asked, concerned. Misty looked back up at him and steeled her resolve, determined to tell him.

"I just wanted to say thank you." she said in his ear, before kissing him slowly on the cheek. Shocked, Ash stiffened up, but Misty had already left his embrace and quickly went in to her room.

Ash stood there in complete shock before raising his hand to where Misty's lips had landed. _"Do I like...Misty?"_ he asked himself, but not finding an answer. Eventually, he went to his room slowly before closing the door.

Delia had heard the whole exchange in her room and smiled.

 **With Misty.**

Misty lied in her bed, her heart racing because of what had just happened. She sighed in contentment, happy that she was able to say thank you to Ash. She stared at the ceiling with a smile on her face.

 _"I think I like Ash Ketchum."_

* * *

 **Hey guys, thank you for reading chapter two of Surprise Visit. I hope that you're enjoying the story so far. Please send me a PM or leave a review, it would be much appreciated. Anyway, I have a long Author's Note, so if you don't want to read it, skip this!**

 **This chapter is a lot more descriptive than the first, which was more dialogue heavy. I enjoy doing this more, so the next couple of chapters won't be as dialogue heavy as the first. I also made Ash a bit smarter and Misty a bit more mellow because it works better for the story. I hope you don't mind. I also hope that you enjoyed reading about their restaurant date. I thought it was going to take longer to write, but instead it came kind of naturally. I also hope that you enjoyed the inclusion of Tracey and Gary. Those two characters are almost essential when it comes to writing about Pallet Town, in my opinion. They'll return in the next chapter.**

 **Ash is also developing his feelings for Misty while she already knows what she wants. I think in the next chapter, I'll continue to develop Ash's feelings while Misty tries to show him her feeling without being obvious.**

 **The next chapter will be the Christmas chapter, so I hope to have it up by the 23rd. Look forward to it! Leave a review :)**

 **DYFM out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Happy Holidays

 **Hello guys, and welcome to chapter 3 of Surprise Visit. I'd just like to thank you all for sticking around for 3 chapters! In this one, the Ketchums and Misty will celebrate Christmas together with some visitors. Enjoy! :)**

 **And shoutout to me for getting this out one day earlier than I anticipated!**

 **Italics such as** _ **"this"**_ **indicates thought.**

* * *

Ash woke up groggily, rubbing sleep out of his tired eyes. Sleep had not come to him well last night. He had dreamt about the date with Misty again, but it wasn't necessarily a bad dream. He was just torn about his feelings for the redhead. But before he could let those thoughts bother him anymore, he checked his alarm clock. _8:27 A.M., December 25th_. Ash stared at his clock for a few more seconds before finally realizing what day it was.

"It's Christmas!" the teen exclaimed, before jumping out of bed. "Come on buddy, let's go open some gifts!" he said to Pikachu, rousing the electric mouse from his slumber. Pikachu woke up slowly before he too realized what day it was. Quickly, the pair made their way downstairs to greet the others a merry Christmas and, of course, to open presents.

"Merry Christmas, Mom! And to you too, Misty!" Ash said as he greeted the two women sitting in the living room before pulling each of them in to a hug.

"Thank you Ash!" his mother said, smiling as she witness her son's antics. Misty smiled as well, seeing that even if Ash had matured in the past 2 years, he was still a bit of a kid on the inside. After greeting the two, Ash and Pikachu raced towards the Christmas tree. He quickly sorted through the different presents, finding the ones with their names on them. Before long, they had a little pile just for them two.

Delia and Misty had just caught up to them before he opened his first present. Reading the card first like his mother had taught him, he found out that the first present was from Misty. He then tore the wrapping paper away, revealing a box with 6 lure balls.

"Just in case you find some cool water types." Misty said with a smile.

"Oh Misty! Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is great, I want to catch more pokemon anyway!" Ash said, pulling her in to a hug. Misty blushed, embracing the boy in return. However, once it lasted for quite a bit, Delia coughed and the two teens broke their embrace, blushing heavily. Ash awkwardly turned away to open his next gift from his mother. He tore the wrapping paper away once again and found a box and a letter.

He read the letter before paying attention to the box, opening it to reveal a brand new Xtransceiver and a pack of underwear.

"The Xtransceiver is so that you can call me even when you're on the road." Delia said, holding one of her own. "And the underwear is so that you have more to change in to!" she giggled.

"Mom!" Ash pouted before smiling. "This is great, thank you so much! I definitely will be calling as much as I can!" He pulled her in to a tight hug, both of them smiling brightly. Looking inside the pile once more, Ash received a box of Poffins from Dawn, a scrapbook of their adventures from May and Max, a handmade bracelet from Iris, some great balls from Clemont and Bonnie, and pokepuffs from Serena. He even got a letter from Professor Oak, saying that while he was sorry for not being able to celebrate Christmas with them this year, he told Gary to give Ash an upgrade for his Pokedex. Brock had sent him a letter saying that he would give Ash a present during their annual Christmas party.

Meanwhile, Misty had opened her present from Ash. He had gotten her a new pair of swimming goggles and pictures of cool water type pokemon that he had seen on his journeys.

"Aw, thank you so much, Ash!" Misty cried happily, pulling him in to another hug. Yet neither of them wanted a repeat of what had happened earlier, so they both pulled away fairly quickly, much to both of their disappointment. Delia also had a gift for Misty which was framed pictures of her adventures with Ash and Brock in Kanto. This was really nostalgic for both teens, seeing how much the two of them had grown since then. Misty had gotten Delia seeds for her garden, while Ash had given her pictures of him during his adventures. Delia had hugged both teens tightly, appreciating what they had gotten for her.

Ash had given Pikachu a small hat just for himself, which fit him very snugly. Misty had gotten the mouse a brush so that his fur could be even more shiny and Delia had given him ketchup. Pikachu cried happily at this gifts, allowing Delia and Misty to pet him but giving Ash a classic shock.

"Ow! Pikachu!" Ash protested, before recovering quickly. He was used to this, after all. Soon, the trio had opened all the gifts.

"Okay, so Misty can simply relax today, but Ash, you need to help me clean the house! We're hosting the party this year." Delia stated after all the gifts were opened.

"But mom..." Ash protested, even if it would get him nowhere.

"No buts, mister. Now get to work!" Misty giggled at this, but she went off to her room, thinking of how to show Ash about her feelings. Meanwhile, the other teen set off to do some cleaning.

 **Later on that day.**

Ash opened his door and sighed in contentment. After a couple hours of helping his mom, he was finally done! He lied on his bed, not wanting to thinking about anything. However, his brain had other plans. His thoughts drifted off to his date once more, making him remember the good time he had with Misty. He remember how they had walked to the restaurant in the snowy night, and the wonderful meal they had together. He remember the way her body felt as when they embraced, and the soft memory of her lips on his cheek.

 _"Do I like her?"_ the teen thought. _"I know that we've been really close lately. Yeah, she's even kissed me on the cheek. But I don't know what to do about that sort of thing. I've never really been good with girls. I-I think I like her and I would like to tell her that...It's just that I don't want to stop being her friend. Her friendship is important to me."_

Ash groaned, a familiar feeling of helplessness coming upon him. He was unsure and uncertain of his feelings. Turning over, he tried to come up with a way of solving this issue.

He sat up suddenly. He had thought of something! _"Why haven't I seen it like this before?"_ he thought. _"It's simple. I'll just tell her that I might like her and even if it doesn't work out, I'll just tell her that I still want to be friends and make it up to her again. That sounds good."_ Ash sat up and smiled, reinvigorated once more. It was time for him to get looking good for the party.

 **With Misty.**

The same problem happened plagued Misty once again. She couldn't find clothes to wear. Rather, she couldn't choose what close to wear.

"Ugh!" Misty cried, tugging at her hair in frustration. "Why does nothing look good together?" She had tried almost every single combination, but still couldn't find something appropriate. Giving up, she sat at the side of her bed, frustrated.

She had thought about that date with Ash for the past couple of days now. With a couple phone calls from her annoying and nosy but helpful sisters, she had come to terms with what had happened and her feelings. She decided to tell Ash about her feelings, even if she knew that he probably wouldn't understand at first. Misty was scared, obviously, but she had confidence that he would understand. But right now, that was at the back of her mind. Right now, she needed to find clothes to wear. She needed to look good tonight.

 **One hour later.**

Ash and Delia sat in the living room, taking a break before the guests arrived. Together, the both of them had managed to clean the entire lower floor, decorate it, and make some last minute meals. Needless to say, both Ketchums were tired out.

"Hey!" Misty said as she waltzed in.

"Misty!" Ash said, turning around to face his crush. He got a quick look at her once more and blushed. She was wearing something similar to her outfit the night before, but a little less showy. Ash noticed this, saying:

"Went for something a little more low-key this time?"

"What about it, Ash?" Misty said threateningly.

"Nothing, you look just as great." he responded with a warm smile. She looked away at that, even though his comment made her happy. Delia looked at the two teens, excited to see them both exploring their feelings.

The doorbell rang. Delia went up to get it, leaving the two teens to sit on the couch. Soon after, she returned with the guest.

"Brock!" Ash yelled, before taking the older man in to a hug.

"Hey, Ash. Hey Misty." Brock greeted them while returning Ash's embrace. Brock looked just the same as ever with his ever present grin and squinty looking eyes. He sat on the couch with them, regarding how they both have changed. He hadn't seen Ash in a little over a year, since he had returned to Kanto to become a Pokemon Doctor. He had, however, seen Misty every once in a while since they did not live very far apart.

"How have you guys been?" Brock asked while reclining back in to the couch.

"Kalos has been great so far!" Ash exclaimed, happy to talk about his journeys to his long time friend. "There's a ton of cool new pokemon and I've made some awesome friends. They don't cook like you do, though." Brock smiled at his compliment, happy to know that nobody had surpassed him in cooking skill.

"It's been the same old from me." said Misty. "Just taking care of the gym and making sure that my sisters don't get in to trouble." At the mention of the famous Sensational Sisters, Brock's eyes glazed over. He could see it in his head; the Daisy, Lily, and Violet all crowded around him, skin still wet from their show... Before his dreams were interrupted by an angry red head.

"Brock! Were you even listening to a word I was saying?! Or were you too busy thing about my sisters?!" Brock gulped nervously while Ash laughed his head off. It had been a long time since the three of them were together.

As the night grew on, more and more guests arrived. Many were residents from Pallet Town, which Delia was quite happy to see. She talked and chatted with her many friends and enjoyed the night while having some of her own famous meals. People were lounging around the TV chatting, but Ash, Misty, and Brock were sitting by the stairs talking. They had just finished another round; or in Ash's case, third, serving of Ms. Ketchum's wonderful meals. Since the house was so crowded, they had sent out their pokemon to play in the snow outside. Ash had wanted to introduce Brock and Misty to his new friends, which interested Brock greatly while Misty had paid more attention to Frogadier. Afterwards, the trio sat around and just caught up with each other's lives.

The three of them had been talking for a while before all of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"Mom! I'll get it!" Ash yelled across the house before unlocking the door. When he opened it wide, he was greeted by the sight of Gary and Tracey.

"Hey man!" Gary said as Tracey waved.

"Hey!" Ash said as he smiled. "Come on in." The two made their way inside the house, placing their shoes and jackets away. The three of them walked back over to Brock and Misty.

"Oh hey guys!" Misty grinned. Brock waved at the two boys, happy to have some more company with them.

"Sorry about coming late." Gary apologized as he took a seat near Brock. "We had some last minute stuff to do at the lab.

"Yeah, it's been really busy this time of the year without Professor Oak." Tracey agreed.

"Well I'm glad that the two of you made it!" Ash smiled. "Merry Christmas!" Gary and Tracey had returned his greeting, before engaging in another conversation.

The group had exchanged gifts with each other as well. Ash had gotten some premium pokechow from Brock, a new pokedex upgrade from the Oaks, and some drawings from Tracey. Brock and Misty had given Gary books for the lab, and they gave Tracey new art materials. Gary and Tracey had given them the new pokedex upgrades in return. After exchanging gifts, the group continued to catch up together. All of them were happy to finally see each other after so long. They talked as much as they could, missing the company that they didn't have before. Ash was being his usual immature self and arguing with Misty while occasionally making her blush. Brock and Gary had wandering eyes for some of the younger women at the party, as usual and Tracey sat back slightly and observed what was happening around him.

 _"I missed this."_ Ash thought, reminiscing back to the good old days when they all traveled together. However, he was brought out of his nostalgia by Misty.

"I'm gonna go get another round to eat, anybody want to come with me?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry." Gary said. "Maybe later." Tracey, Ash, and Brock also shook their heads to the question. With a shrug, Misty took her plate and walked back to the kitchen.

"So Ash, what's with you and Misty?" Gary asked as soon as she was out of sight.

"Wha-What do you mean?" the boy said, flustered by the sudden turn of events.

"I mean, are you guys dating? Flirting?"

"N-no! Of course not!" Ash denied as he shook his head. Brock sighed, it was obvious that Ash was still naive about the wonders of women and love.

"What are you talking about, Ash?" Tracey interjected. "It's obvious that you guys have something going on. I saw the way that you guys were talking to each other differently. You guys were clearly flirting, if I do say so."

Ash sighed, knowing his jig was up. "Okay, so maybe I like her. I'm not too sure yet, but I don't even know if she likes me back!"

Brock leaned forward, eager to enlighten the younger teen about the fine ways of love. "Well, Ash. You need to man up and tell her! That's the only way you're going to find out about her feelings."

"I thought about doing that. I think I will, I just don't know when. But I'm not gonna do it in a creepy way like you, Brock!" Ash cried out, laughing. Gary and Tracey laughed too, knowing Brock's antics around women all too well. Brock, meanwhile, held his head down in shame. Before the boys could talk anymore, Tracey saw a flash of red hair from across the room.

"She's coming back! Act casual."

"And so I said to her: 'If you want to check out _these_ pokeballs then co-' Oh hey Misty!" Gary said with a grin.

"Ew." Misty said in disgust while the other boys laughed at their antics. Misty, however, did not sit down. Instead, she was looking down at the floor, trying to control her feelings and make a move.

"Um, so Ash can we - can we talk for a bit?" she asked, nervously. Gary and Brock looked up in surprise, wondering if this was going the way they thought it was going to be.

"Yeah of course!" Ash said naively. "What is it?" Behind him, you could hear Gary groan.

"I-I mean in private." Misty said, trying to be more assertive.

"Oh, s-sure!" Ash agreed hesitantly.

"Ok good! Follow me!" she started to walk away. Before following, Ash looked back at his friends with a look of confusion on his face. They gave him thumbs up, assuring that everything was going to be fine.

 **With Ash and Misty.**

"So...um do you mind telling me what you want to talk about?" Ash said awkwardly as they walked through the crowded kitchen.

"Just come with me, Ash." she responded, her voice barely heard over all the other people speaking. She motioned towards the door that led to the backyard.

"Don't worry." Misty assured him. "It won't be that cold." As the two made their quick leave, Delia flashed a smile at Misty from across the room. Her eyes seemed the tell the younger woman good luck. Misty smiled in return, but gulped down nervously. She needed to show him.

Misty closed the door behind her before making her way towards Ash, who had his hands on the balcony railing. She walked to his side, admiring the beautiful view of the stars above and the snow that covered the trees. It was a beautiful Christmas in Pallet Town.

"So...what's up?" he turned towards her nervously. Usually, this would be the point where Misty would get mad at him for asking a stupid question. But it didn't come.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something important.." she trailed off as she let her fingers drum on the railing.

"Oh. Is it bad?" he asked, surprised.

She quickly turned to him. "No, no! I just wanted to talk to you...about us, I guess." His eyes opened a bit wider before moving to respond. "No, don't worry." Misty said, interrupting him. "It's just, I had lots of fun on that date the other day. I didn't expect that, honestly. I know you would take me somewhere nice, because you love food even more than I do." she smiled as she reminisced. "It's just that I didn't expect how you acted, I guess. I didn't think that Ash Ketchum would act like such a gentleman-" she paused to laugh. "But I still enjoyed it."

He laughed in return, remembering the good time they had the other night. "I had a really good time, Mist. But I can tell that you're haven't told me everything yet."

"Wait!" she snapped at him before turning away with a blush. "Sorry...I know I haven't told you everything just yet, but I will. I'm just...really nervous, I guess."

"Misty Waterflower, nervous? Is that possible?" he joked.

"I guess it is, Ketchum." she laughed with him. "The thing is...I had a really good time on that date." Misty shifted a bit closer to him by the railing. He stood there silently, not knowing where she was going with the conversation. "I guess I really just wanted to say thank you properly." she breathed quietly. Misty turned towards him and leaned forward ever so slowly. Ash was frozen in shock, but his body moved forward and his eyes closed. He felt her hand holding his cheek tenderly, before her lips touched his. They stayed there for a second, but it felt like the longest second of his life. But as quickly as they came, her lips left his as she pulled back.

"Merry Christmas." she whispered. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. However, she had already opened the door and returned inside.

All alone on the balcony, Ash finally realized how cold it was. Without Misty, there seemed to be a lack of warmth. He touched his lips with his fingertips, as if to make sure that they were still there. It had been less than a second, but his lips already missed the feeling of hers. He sighed in happiness and elation before making a determined smile. Ash had made up his mind about something. He was going to ask Misty Waterflower out.

Before returning inside to the dying party, he looked outside once more.

 _"Merry Christmas to me."_

* * *

 **This concludes chapter 4! I really hoped you enjoyed reading. Merry Christmas, happy holidays, happy Hanukah, merry Kwanza, happy whatever you celebrate! Enjoy it and have a good time.**

 **To be honest with myself, I didn't like this chapter at first. I still don't completely like it, so I may edit it and change parts at a later date. However, I feel as if it is satisfactory for now. I do hope that you enjoyed the development of Ash's feelings for Misty and her bold move in the conclusion. I enjoyed writing that as well, it made me feel like a romance writer (even though I don't think I'm good at it LOL). I also wanted to mention the inclusion of Brock as a bit of a comedic relief and I hope that you guys like that as well.**

 **The next chapter will be the New Years chapter and quite possibly the conclusion of the story. However, if you guys really enjoy, I may make some one-shot continuations. Now, I'm going to go take a break for the next couple of days to enjoy my holiday break. The next time I see you will hopefully be before New Years.**

 **Have a good one! Be sure to review if you liked it.**

 **DYFM out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: When the Clock Strikes Twelve

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 4 of Surprise Visit. If you have followed this story for so long, thank you! I appreciate that you've actually paid attention to this story and read up to this chapter. Now, let's get started with chapter 4.**

 **Shoutout to me for getting this out early again :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Italics such as** _ **"this"**_ **indicates thoughts.**

Line here

Misty was not feeling well. No, she didn't have a cold, she didn't eat some bad food, and she wasn't feeling sick. It was about Ash. It had six days since she had kissed him, but he hasn't done anything about it. The past six days have been really awkward between the two, with Ash looking away from her as soon as she was in the same room as him. He had been avoiding her, she concluded. Misty sighed, sitting down on her bed once more. She didn't know that her love life would be so stressful, but then again, she was falling for Ash Ketchum.

 _"Maybe he doesn't like me? Maybe he didn't like the way we kissed. Or I could be a bad kisser. I don't know, I don't know!"_ She leaned and fell back on the bed, anxious thoughts running through her mind. Realizing this, she scolded herself, knowing that self pity would get her nowhere. _"Maybe he's just confused about his feelings. I know Ash hasn't had feelings for any girl in the past, at least, that I know of. I think he's just confused. It seems so simple, thinking about it. I shouldn't have been worrying in the first place."_ Satisfied with that, she turned her thoughts to other places.

Today the Ketchums were having another get together for only a couple people, unlike the Christmas party. While the past couple of weeks was stressful for the family, it was to be expected at this time of year. Misty insisted on helping Delia out, but the older woman had brushed her off; saying that her and Ash could take care of it. So instead, Misty stayed in her room with just herself and her thoughts.

Actually, there was one thing she had forgotten about. Misty was leaving for Cerulean soon. While she didn't want to, she knew that it was necessary to make sure her sisters didn't ruin anything at the gym. This dilemma really put a timer on her relationship with Ash. She wanted to tell him about her feelings so badly, but after his behavior for the past six days, she was unsure. Maybe just a simple goodbye would do? Maybe she could apologize? Misty sighed in frustration once again. Things were never simple, but one thing was for sure. No matter how long it would be, she would wait for Ash Ketchum.

 **With Ash.**

Ash's muscles ached! He had just moved a table all the way to another room just because his mom thought it would look better there. He moved towards once of the couches before flopping down and closing his eyes. His arms hurt so much. He decided to lay there for a while and take some time to relax after working hard. His mother was busy getting some decorations from the basement and Misty was in her room doing something. It was just him.

Speaking of Misty, he hadn't spoken to her properly in a couple days. It had been his fault, he admitted. He just didn't know how to react when a really attractive girl suddenly goes up and kisses him! He closed his eyes even more shut, not wanting to remember how awkward he had been in the past couple of days. He had barely spoken to her, but when he had it had been short and to the point. He sighed, knowing that he had probably hurt Misty. He just didn't know what to do and how to react. He sighed in frustration. He didn't want to be clueless.

Just as Ash had sighed, Delia walked in.

"Is there something wrong, honey?" she asked him, concerned. Ash grunted in surprise before realizing that it was just his mom. He still felt sore, so he continued to lay on the couch while he spoke.

"I don't know really. Yeah, I'm still feeling sore from lifting that table, that's not really it. On Christmas, Misty kissed me. Not on the cheek, on the lips. But I-"

"Oh, that's so cute!" his mom interrupted before realizing that it was inappropriate.

"As I was saying," Ash continued. "I don't know what to do. The past six days have been so awkward between us, as you've probably noticed. It's just that I don't know when to react when a pretty girl suddenly kisses me! I know that I don't have much experience with girls, but I know what they mean when they kiss me. I liked the kiss, that's for sure. I just don't know what to do right now."

"Well, Ash, do you have feelings for Misty?"

"Well...I do." Ash admitted, surprised that he was able to do so. "I just don't know what to do." Delia sat down and pondered what to say next.

"You need to tell her, then! I know both you and Misty are leaving to go your separate ways soon, so you need to tell her tonight. It's best for the both of you. And I don't want you to live with the regret of not telling Misty that you like her. Ask her as the new year passes! It'll be romantic." Delia squealed while giggling.

"Mom!" Ash exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Just kidding honey. Tell her about your feelings. Better yet, ask her out. I know that women like Misty don't come around in your life all the time. She's truly a keeper, Ash, so you ask her out." Delia stated seriously before she smiled. "Now I'm going to go finish making dinner for tonight. Ask her out tonight, ok?" she said as she kissed him on the cheek before walking to the kitchen.

 **Later that night.**

After Ash and his mom made the house presentable, the Oak family had arrived for dinner with the family and Misty. Professor Oak and Daisy had arrived back from where they were during Christmas to celebrate New Years in Pallet Town. The six of them sat around the table; eating the food that Delia had prepared. Misty had sat next to Ash, but it was clear that there was tension between the two. Noticing this, Delia decided to make some conversation.

"So where did you two go for the past two weeks?" she asked, referring to the professor and Daisy.

"Oh, we just went to the Orange Islands to talk to Professor Ivy. She wanted to share something important with me regarding some of the islands legends. Daisy came along with me because I can't move just like I used to. It's not like I'm getting any younger! Haha!" Professor Oak chuckled.

"Yeah, we decided to take a well-needed vacation as well. Like gramps just said, he's not getting younger." Daisy added with a smile.

"Wait, so what about the legends in the Orange Islands?" Ash asked curiously.

"Sorry Ash, but that has to remain a secret. For now, at least." Ash pouted slightly at Professor Oak's words but he knew that he couldn't get any information out of the man.

The rest of the meal passed with some light conversation. While there was still some tension between Ash and Misty, they decided it was best to put it behind them to accommodate the guests. As the they finished their meals, Delia went to go help Professor Oak take a seat while Mimey washed the dishes. Daisy dragged Misty to the guest bedroom to have some "girl talk" so Ash and Gary decided to just sit on the couch and watch whatever what was on the television at the time. They ended up watching the Kanto New Years Special, which was being hosted in Saffron. While Ash looked like he was watching, he was actually thinking about how to ask Misty out.

"You okay over there?" Gary asked him.

"Huh?" Gary laughed at the boy's confusion.

"You just looked stressed out about something. What is it? Is it Misty?"

"Um, I guess." Ash hesitated. He didn't really know if he wanted to tell Gary but decided on doing it anyway. "So you know how Misty asked me to talk during the Christmas Party?" Gary nodded as he remembered. Ash leaned forward slightly as he rubbed his hands together. "Well, long story short, she kissed me." Gary looked up in surprise, his mouth opening and closing like a beached Magikarp.

"S-she kissed you?" he exclaimed.

"I know, right? I just don't know what to do! Things have been so awkward for the past couple of days." Ash replied, shaking his head.

"Ask her out, dude! Misty is such a catch."

"My mom said the same thing. I just don't know how, Gary." Ash said as he looked down.

"Do it tonight! It'll be romantic, being New Years Eve and all. If you don't ask her tonight, I will." Gary said as he smirked. Ash glared at his friend before punching him in the shoulder.

"You're a dick."

"Okay, I deserved that. But you better ask her out." Gary stated.

"You're right...thanks man." Ash smiled at his childhood friend.

"Go get her, Ashy Boy." Gary said, smiling as he did so.

Eventually Misty made her way downstairs with Daisy in tow.

"What were you guys doing?" huffed Gary.

"Like I said, it's girl stuff. You don't need to know." his sister responded. Misty blushed, remembering what Daisy had told her. She had basically said that Ash probably returned her feelings and that she should just wait for him to make a move. When Misty heard that, she was overjoyed. She had wanted Ash to make a move for so long, and knowing that he could return her feelings lifted her mood considerably. Daisy and Misty sat near the boys and turned their attention to the television.

They sat in silence for a bit, but Ash's mind was too busy to pay attention to anything. _"I need to do this, I need to do this."_ he thought. _"But what if she doesn't want to? What if I choke? What if I mess-"_ Ash was brought back to reality when Gary nudged his shoulder. Ash glared back at him, wondering what it was about. Gary turned to his friend, his eyes flickering towards Misty's direction. Ash, getting the message, realized that it wasn't time to be distracted by his thoughts. Ash stood up and walked over to Misty.

"Hey, Misty." The girl looked up at him. Ash swallowed back his doubts and insecurity before continuing. "Can we go upstairs to my room for a bit? I want to talk."

"Uh, sure thing Ash." Misty responded awkwardly. Deep down, however, she was smiling brightly. This could be it. She looked back at Daisy and smiled. She returned it, giving Misty a thumbs up of approval. Misty then turned back to Ash and the two of them made their way upstairs.

 **Downstairs.**

"So, you got Ash to man up and talk to her?" Daisy said while smirking at her younger brother.

"Oh hell yeah I did. Damn those two were full of tension." Gary laughed.

"I know, right? It took me so long to convince Misty that he liked her."

"First love jitters." Gary responded as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, like you would know anything about love, Mr. Master of Romance." Daisy giggled as she threw a pillow at him.

 **In Ash's room.**

Ash closed the door behind the two, making sure that nobody could be eavesdropping on their conversation. Misty sat on Ash's bed and he took up a seat beside her.

"So, what did you bring me here for?" she asked as she turned towards him. There was curiosity in her eyes, but also something else. Nervousness perhaps?

"I wanted to talk to you..." Ash said slowly.

"But about what?" Misty was slowly getting impatient at the boy's hesitation. She knew that this was what she wanted but she couldn't help feeling a bit annoyed. Ash breathed in deeply to calm himself down.

"I wanted to talk to you about us." he said with resolve. Misty looked at him with a softened gaze yet she chose not to say anything. Seeing this, the boy continued. "The past couple of days have been...tense between us. I'm sorry about that Mist, I really am. I wanted to be a good friend, but it doesn't look like I'm being that." Misty motioned to comfort him, but Ash stopped her. "But that's my fault. Ever since you, well, k-kissed me, I didn't know what to do. I mean, it's not every day that a pretty girl kisses you!

"I've just been really confused about my feelings. I'll admit it Misty, I like you. I really do. I guess your kiss really surprised me. It took the breath out of my lungs. I just needed some time to think about it and think about my feelings." Ash admitted with a smile. Misty sat there in complete shock. She had been feeling so down in the past couple of days, but he always knew what to say to bring her mood back up. She was overjoyed. He like her back! Ash Ketchum liked her back!

"I-I don't know what to say." Misty said shyly as she looked down. Disappointment and sadness flashed across Ash's face.

"Oh. It's ok Misty...I understand." he made to leave, but Misty stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"It's not like that Ash!" she exclaimed. "Jeez you can be so thick skulled at times." Ash rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "What I mean to say Ash is that...I-I like you too. I have for a while now. Ever since you came back to visit, my feelings for you just kept...growing." Misty admitted with a small smile. Ash was in complete shock. He knew that she liked him, which is why she kissed him after all, but he was surprised that she admitted it.

"Now it's my turn to not know what to say." Ash said with a smile.

"It's okay Ash. We both know you're not good at this relationship stuff." Misty said as they both chuckled.

"Actually, I do have one more thing to ask." he said nervously.

"Huh?" she looked up at him in confusion.

"Misty...will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Ash..." she whispered in awe. "I would love to." Misty smiled at him. Ash sat there, overloaded with joy. Misty had said yes! It worked!

Seeing his joy, Misty leaned forward and let both of her hands make their way behind his neck.

 _10..._

Ash sensed what she wanted and move his hands to hold her waist gently.

 _9..._

He smiled at her, finally being able to hold the girl of his dreams in his arms.

 _8..._

She returned his smile before brushing a stray strand of hair away.

 _7..._

His hand moved gently up her body, resting at her cheek.

 _6..._

He held her gently yet firmly, his thumb brushing across her face lovingly.

 _5..._

She pulled him in closer and their foreheads brushed together.

 _4..._

He pulled back, letting their bodies press against each other.

 _3..._

The girl of his dreams, right in front of him.

 _2..._

The boy she always wanted right there.

 _1..._

Their lips touched.

As fireworks lit up the night sky, two people held each other close. There was nobody else but them and only them. Their bodies were pressed together in a loving yet caring embrace. Fingers danced on skin like it didn't want to go away. Lips were locked together as passion flowed between the two. They didn't want to stop until someone told them to. To the two, it was meant to be. For that night, they breathed the same air.

Line here

 **Happy early New Years to you guys! I hope you enjoyed that, because I know that I really enjoyed writing it.**

 **The next chapter will be the final conclusion of the story. Thank you guys so much for reading this story every step of the way! You guys are really the best. I'll reveal more of what I plan for the future in the next chapter, so stay posted. Review if you liked it!**

 **Happy New Years!**

 **DYFM out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Promise Me

 **Hello everybody, and welcome to the final chapter of Surprise Visit. First of all, I would like to thank you all of for reading this story with me. You guys are really the best. I'm going to have a longer Author's Note at the end of this chapter, so please read that. Now, on with the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Promise me that you'll call, okay?" Misty asked him. He smiled, her attachment to him was more than adorable.

"Pinky promise." Ash whispered back to her and extended his pinky. She hesitated before reaching out with her own pinky finger and wrapper it around his. They smiled back at each other once again, knowing that it would be a while until they would see it in person. Misty had to return back to the gym to fulfill her duties once more, and he had a thirteen hour flight to catch back to Kalos the next day.

It had been a couple days since New Years. During that time, the new couple had finally gotten to explore their relationship. While Ash never had any experience in a relationship, he had paid attention to Brock's ways of love. However, he never pulled anything extreme or creepy on Misty. She, on the other hand, was well-versed in matters of love due to her sisters. They had taught her what she needed to know while keeping her mind innocent, surprisingly.

For Ash, the past couple of days had been absolutely bliss. He had taken Misty out again to make up for the time they were about to spend away from each other. He might have been inexperienced, but he was a complete gentleman at the restaurant. Misty had been surprised at the way he was treating her, but it was amazing. He knew what he was doing, barely.

Now, the two of them sat in Ash's room. Delia had chosen to give them couple some privacy before Misty had to leave. It was only right. Ash stared at Misty. While she didn't have the elegant clothing that she wore on dates, she was still just as stunning. She long red hair curled around and framed her face perfectly. Her small lips were set in a small pout. Her cerulean blue eyes shimmer in the light of Ash's bedroom. They were brimming with tears at one point, but Misty had held them back. She didn't want to appear weak, after all.

Ash wrapped his arms around her, just like he had after their first date. She reciprocated and threw her body in to Ash's chest and held him just like he held her. Neither of them wanted to ever let go. They sat there in silence, because not a word was needed. It was clear for both of them that they were going to miss each other. As perfect was the moment was, Misty's phone decided to vibrate in her pocket.

Both teens straightened up in surprise before realizing what it meant. Misty's ride, the Sensational Sisters, were here. Misty looked up at Ash.

"Ash, I'm sor-." He interrupted her.

"Don't say sorry." he said gently. "It's okay." She nodded at him before looking down once more. He cupped his cheek with one hand and pulled her face closer to his. They kissed deeply, the contact between their lips serving as a way of telling each other about how much they would miss this. "It's okay." he whispered once more. Misty nodded once more before standing up.

Ash stood up with her and took her bags downstairs. Delia came from her room and helped Misty with het things. Once she was ready, she said bye to Delia and thanked her for all she had done during her stay. Delia said that it was nothing, and that Misty was now almost officially part of the family. Both Ash and Misty blushed.

Ash brought Misty's bags to the car and put them in the trunk. He then turned to face Misty, who was waiting for him. She pulled him in to once last hug. It wasn't as long as the hug they shared before, but it was just as sweet. He took her lips in to one last quick kiss before whispering in her ear.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Then she pulled away. Ash let his arms fall to his sides before he waved to Misty. She returned it and waved back. She graced him with one last smile before she entered the car.

 _"She's so beautiful."_

With that, the car started and began to leave. Ash watched it go and waved the whole while. Soon enough, the car was gone and it brought Misty along with it. Ash smiled, because even though she was gone physically, she was in his heart. Even though he might miss her, she was going to be there for him. The distance wouldn't bring them apart.

Besides, distance makes the heart grow fonder.

* * *

 **I started with a short chapter so it feels fair to end it with one as well.**

 **I'd like to thank all of you guys again for enjoying and reading this story. This idea came in the middle of my head in the dead of the night and I knew I needed to write something. So here I am, five chapters later. While it wasn't a long journey, it was important. I've learned a lot and I'm planning a lot more. Now, on with my upcoming plans.**

 **I plan on making a longer story in the pokemon universe featuring some OCs as well as some in game characters. I want to make it in the Sinnoh region after the events of Pokemon Platinum and it will have a brand new storyline that I'm planning out. However, school is starting again for me tomorrow, so I will be much more busy. In the mean time, I plan on making a bunch of smaller works to help me prepare for my bigger project. I know that something on that scale will take a lot of time, so I need to get some experience to write in different situations.**

 **I'd like to thank you guys for sticking with me. Please review if you enjoyed it.**

 **Also, shoutout to TropicalLight for reviewing every single chapter. You're the best.**

 **Look forward to my coming works, and they will be out as soon as I can write them. Thank you.**

 **DYFM out!**


End file.
